Calling Doctor Love
by Katsutoshi96
Summary: Finland never expected the other nations to come to him for love advice. But now that the word is out about this "Love Doctor" Finland can't seem to keep them away from him and his innocent advice that ends up being used for Mature purposes. SuFin Other
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You could call him a doctor of sorts, a doctor of love if you will.

Finland never knew that all his years of being around Sweden would have its… benefits.

First of all there was the constant companionship of his taller, rugged friend, whom held his endearing name of "Su-san." He was known throughout the world as Su-san's "wife", and now there were people coming to him for advice. Him of all people!

He didn't however expect the actual questions of the people to be so… well… disturbing.

It all happened at a UN conference held in the springtime. He had been sitting next to Sweden who was next to Norway, discussing with the other Nord's how their lives had been going. Everything seemed so swell until America suddenly burst out, "Okay everyone! Since I'm the hero, I say that we deserve a break! How about it?"

"Oi America," England, who was sitting right next to America, shouted so the other— whom Finland thought to be deaf sometimes— could hear him. "What makes you think you're in charge? We haven't even discussed the major issues yet."America turned towards the older nation and angrily smirked at him, Finland thought his expression to be cruel, or the look a school bully would give to the wimpy kid on the playground.

"Well first of all, you're stupid England. And second, I feel like taking a break. The major issues always wear us out and make us bored anyways. We should at least rest for a while before we discuss them."

Finland actually thought America's argument was sound for once. He did agree that the major issues facing the world always made him tired and Su-san would often complain about headaches.

"Uuuwah! That sounds like a good idea!" Beamed Italy loudly, his eyes closed as he jumped from his seat. "Germany, Germany, it's time to take a Siesta!" He said making sure the larger nation right next to him heard him by shaking him ruthlessly until the other forced him to stop. Germany nodded after regaining his composure, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"Oh no you don't, you potato bastard!" Yelled Romano across the table to Germany who was having his hair molested by Italy's cheek. "I won't allow you to take advantage of my little brother like that you hear! I'll make you pay with your li—" Romano's sentence was cut short by Spain pulling him into a tight hug and proclaiming, "Yeah! A Siesta sounds like just the thing! I was worried that we wouldn't be able to take one today, right Romano?"

Romano grappled his way out of Spain's clutches before proclaiming, "Shut up you bastard! I'm not going to take my Siesta until my little brother is away from that monster over ther-!" Once again Romano was gagged by Spain's hug and dragged off out of the room while Spain said something along the lines of, "Looks like someone is getting a little cranky, off to bed with you."

Finland laughed to himself before taking a look at Sweden, "So Su-san, what are you going to do during the break?"

Sweden looked at him with his cold hard gaze. His eyes were so icy blue and focused on him that Finland had to smile a bit more, he knew that Sweden loved him very dearly; and he too loved the larger, stoic nation, but there was no way he'd ever be able to tell Sweden that. Even with the fact that he had slept in the same bed as the other for hundreds of years, shared many kisses and words of endearment, and the fact that he hadn't been a virgin for the same amount of years as well. Even with all of those highly embarrassing truths, he just didn't have the courage to tell him what he believed Sweden already knew.

Sweden, never blinking, responded in his low voice, "What else 'f c'rse, sp'din time with m' wif'."

A blush appeared across Finland's face and he turned to face Norway who was getting hugged at the moment by Denmark.

"Oi! So we were thinking of getting something to eat during the break, do you two want to join us?" The loud, blond nation asked them. Sweden's usually emotionless face bore a glare on it as he stared at Denmark who was simply beaming at the attention, and Norway who was yelling at him to let go. Iceland took a drink of water and simply said, "Why not? It's been a long time since we've all hung out together."

Finland looked between Sweden and Denmark once again and shook his head, "No, I already promised Su-san that I would spend time with him during the break. We also need to catch up with Sealand, considering this is his first time actually staying awake through a conference. We should put him to bed as soon as we find him shouldn't we? He's probably exhausted." Sweden agreed with a gentle nod of his head causing his glasses to slip a bit.

Finland, with the smile still apparent on his face, pushed the glasses back up and took a hold of Sweden's hand to lead him along, away from the other three. "We'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

The other three Nordic countries looked at them and Norway smiled a bit, "Like a real family."

Denmark looked at the shorter nation and nodded, "Yeah, we used to be like that too, didn't we?"

Norway nodded silently, "I guess so…"

Denmark tilted his head, "What happened to us?"

Norway looked at Denmark and closed his eyes, "Easy. You upset Sweden so much that he threw a desk at your head and left. Finland just happened to want to go with him."

With the two Nordic "lovers" as many saw, Finland asked Sweden to go find Sealand. "I need to go get myself a drink and then go to the bathroom, I'll meet up with you two later to go out for dinner, okay?"

The taller nation, although reluctant, nodded, allowing his wife some privacy.

"T'hnk ya." Sweden said quietly. Finland released the others hand and smiled at him, "You're welcome, I'll see you two in a bit."

As Finland walked further and further away from the larger nation he couldn't help but feel the sense that someone was following him. He may've been going paranoid from all the years of living with Sweden but the feeling lingered the longer he kept his back turned. Giggling slightly, he turned around and started to say, "Su-san, I'm okay, I won't drown in the…"

He stopped his sentence when he saw Italy standing face to face with him. Finland found this odd because in all his years living, Italy had never once stopped to talk to him face to face. Probably because scary, old Sweden was always looming over him, causing a shadow to be cast over the smaller boy. Finland knew that Italy was easily scared, so without Sweden hanging around with him he would probably get to talk to Italy after all those years.

"Ah, hello Italy. Sorry, I thought you were Su-san."

Italy shook his head, "Nah, you're fine, I actually had something to ask you."

It wasn't every day that Finland got asked questions, usually they would go to the more well known nations like England or Germany for answers. So Finland was flattered when Italy wanted some advice from him.

"Sure, go ahead and ask me anything."

"Well, you've been with Sweden a long time haven't you?" He asked a little shyly now. Finland smiled, he knew that something was up. It was the same tone that Sealand used when he got into trouble at the house.

"Yeah, I've been with him for as long as I can remember."

"Well… I was wondering, what do you do to make him feel good?" Finland completely misunderstood the way Italy said the words. While to any other person it would sound like Italy was asking for sex advice, to Finland it sounded more like Italy asking how to make someone happy.

"Oh that's easy, if Su-san comes home from work in a bad mood then I usually cook him his favorite meal, or something that I know will bring his spirits up. You know what they say, a man with a full stomach is a happy man. But if he's still not in the mood I want him in, or he's over worked, then I usually give him a nice massage to loosen up those muscles. Then we go straight to bed." Finland said, not aware of what he was saying, or how he was saying it anyways.

Italy tilted his head with his eyes shut together, as if he were pondering something. "So let me see; food, massage, bed, right?"

Finland nodded, happy to help the younger boy. Italy beamed up and shook hands proudly with the Finnish man before yelling, "Ve~, I'll go try it out tonight! Thank you Finland!"

Finland waved, "Tell me how it goes!"

Little did Finland know that he had just given the young boy advice on how to seduce his larger lover. Finland got himself a drink at the water fountain happy that he could help the younger nation. As soon as he went to the bathroom he headed straight out the door to find his larger companion and adopted son.

Getting stopped once again however, Finland turned to see England there with a slight smile on his face. Finland smiled happily, he always liked to see England in a good mood. Usually England would call every month or so to see how Sealand was doing, or if he was safe. Finland remembered it well when England came to their door, having no one else to turn to.

England had asked him and Su-san to take care of his young son Sealand, because try as he might he just couldn't come to love him. Finland at first did not understand why a "mother" could not love his son, but he understood a while later once England had told him. He feared that if he showed any love to the younger child that he would leave him like America did. He was afraid. Afraid that Sealand would do to him what America did, break his heart and never show any love back to him. So when Finland saw England with a smile on his face, he couldn't' help but bring one to his own.

"England, it's good to see you!" Finland exclaimed, grasping the other nation's hands in his own in a friendly gesture, kissing him on both cheeks. England laughed a bit and nodded, "It's good to see you as well Finland. How is everyone?"

"Well Sealand sat through his first meeting at the UN today, and I think he did pretty well." England smiled, "I noticed, he sat next to me and France during the conference, and afterwards America gave him a large lollipop. He's grown really well. I can see that you're feeding him well."

"Well, Sealand doesn't really care for my cooking very much. He more prefers Su-san's. It apparently tastes better to him. But he's not very picky, he's actually a really good boy."

England smiled, obviously happy to hear that his son was doing fine. "That's good, I'm happy that he's doing well with you two. I knew that I made a good choice."

"He's been a blessing to us, I really feel like he's of my own flesh and blood. Su-san feels the same, I can assure you that." England nodded. "Thank you."

Finland tilted his head, confused a bit but smiled, "You're welcome, Sealand is always welcome in our home and so are you England. I've got to go now, it was really nice talking to you!" Finland said taking the other into his arms for a big hug. England hugged back and headed somewhere down the hall to who knows where. Finland walked out the door to meet up with Su-san and Sealand.

"Hanatamago must be starving, we should get back to the hotel room so that we can feed her, right mama?" Sealand asked, Finland nodded. "Yes Peter, that's right, I just hope she hasn't eaten up the furniture in starvation."

"M'st likl'y." Sweden said and Finland laughed. "You're right, she probably has. My poor baby."

Little did Finland know that tomorrow he would have to deal with a lot more than just his Hanatamago, or friendly advice. Oh no, for as they walked down the sidewalk to their hotel room rumors were spreading around the UN about the so called 'love doctor.'

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so much feedback in so little time! I'm so happy! I'm glad it's getting such good feedback!

As for the "Other" in the description, that just means that there are other couples besides SuFin but they are the main focus. And yes, MPreg is mentioned only in the story. It will be rated T. (Or will it?)

**Chapter 2**

As Finland woke up the next day he found himself stuck in the strong arms of his "husband". Finland turned around carefully as to not wake up the older man and slowly pulled out of his grasp. Finland yawned a bit, being sure to rub his eyes to get the crumbles out. He looked to the next bed over to see Sealand cuddled up against Hanatamago, he nearly laughed when he saw his little boy's legs all tied up in the sheets and Hanatamago lying directly above his head looking like Sealand was still wearing a hat.

Finland stretched a bit before he was pulled back down onto his bed, causing him to smack his back right into the chest of his so-called-husband. Sweden looked much different in the morning then at any other time of day; he was scarier first of all, the dark bags under his eyes more prominent and a glare pasted over his face from being woken up. Finland learned to deal with this side of his "husband" and not be afraid of it anymore. He knew that Sweden meant no harm to him and that he only looked angry, really Sweden was a teddy bear in the morning, he only wanted two things: to snuggle and to sleep just five more minutes.

"Su-san," Finland started turning to face the larger man, "I need to use the bathroom, could you let go?" Sweden opened one eye and then closed it again, making sure to tighten his grip on the Finn.

"Jus' fiv' m're minutes." The Swede said softly, apparently half-asleep considering that his speech was slow and slurred a bit. Finland smiled and reached his hand up to cup Sweden's face a bit, but stopped before actually getting to the skin. As much as he loved the larger nation he couldn't bring himself to show it physically. He couldn't even bring himself to tell the man how much he actually loved him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Su-san, I need to get up." Getting no response from the other he used any strength he could muster to get out of that grasp and head to the bathroom. What many of the other nations didn't know was that Finland was a strong nation that didn't get to show off his power due to the fact that his larger companion would usually intimidate others and make him seem like a weak little thing. But he proved himself many times in battle against Russia that he could infact take care of himself.

After finishing up in the bathroom Finland walked over to his cute child and placed his hand on Sealand's cheek. "Peter, it's time to get up. We have a busy day today."

Sealand opened one eye tiredly and closed it at the same pace, "Just five more minutes mom, please?"

Finland smiled to himself and shook his head, _Like father like son I guess. _He thought to himself as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water to get himself started for the day. He was happy that the world conference paid for a nice place for them to stay at while at these long conferences, he felt that it wasn't going to be easy for their young child to get through the next week or so of long meetings.

Finland turned back and began to think about Sealand, he knew that England was his "mother" of sorts but he never learned the identity of his father. Everyone just assumed it was France, but for some reason Sealand liked to rebel against England just about as much as America did. Finland didn't like to pry into other people's life, he didn't feel the need to especially since he lived with Sweden. His "husband" had a dark past that Finland had only heard stories of from Norway and Denmark. Since Finland was so much younger than his larger counterpart there were times that he wished that he had been around at Sweden's prime.

After getting dressed he walked back over to Sweden, he smiled lovingly and stroked the larger nation's cheek lightly. Sweden's bright blue eyes woke up at the faint touch and, even though his face showed no emotion, his eyes showed that he was happy to see his wife as he woke up. Finland smiled and waited for Sweden to kiss him on the head, "Mornin' m' wif'." Sweden said softly against his forehead. Finland felt the greatest urge to move Sweden's face just a little lower so that their lips would touch, but he was just too scared to go through with it.

Finland walked over to Sealand's bed and gently touched him on the cheek, "Peter, it's time to wake up."

Sealand whined a bit, "Please mom, just a little longer."

"Lis'n to y' m'ther, Peter." Sweden said as he yawned a bit, "W've g't a long day t'day." Sealand got up and patted Hanatamago on the head, "Morning mama, morning papa!" He said brightly. Finland kissed him on the forehead, "Good morning, Peter, did you sleep well?"

Peter beamed at this to which Finland smiled and noticed Sweden with a small smile on his face as well, "Ya, mama! I had a great dream! I dreamt that I was a BIG nation like America, part of the big 5 and that I was really powerful and I was super popular too!"

Finland moved to the small kitchenette to start up some coffee for Sweden who was following him, "Well let's hope that you do get really big Peter, it would be nice to say that I raised you to be like that."

Sealand sat down in one of the chairs, "America is so cool! I wish I was big and strong like him, even England can't stand up to him. It's like England is scared of him, I wish that I could be like that."

Sweden hugged Finland around the waist as the Nord poured him some coffee. "Bigg'r isn't always bett'r."

Sealand turned his head to the side, "What do you mean, papa?" Finland turned in his husbands arms and stated, "Your papa's right. It's not nice to be a big nation if you can't control your power. And it's not nice to be scary, I mean just look at your friend Latvia. Every time he sees Russia he is scared out of his wits. Now do you want to be like that?"

Sealand thought long and hard before he responded, "No, I don't. But I do want to be a great and powerful nation like America!"

Finland nodded, "That's a good dream, just keep at it and soon you'll be acknowledged by everyone. Now go get dressed and then we can go to breakfast. We're going to meet with your uncles and have breakfast with them."

Sweden gave him a weird look and Finland nudged him a bit, "Don't give me that sour look, I'll keep Denmark from annoying you and if he gets out of hand then Norway will discipline him, okay?"

Sweden grumpily drank his coffee, "F'ne…" He said bitterly, "But I w'nt like it."

Finland went over to the bathroom and made sure that they had enough towels for them to take showers. "Peter, I need you to take your shower right now. Your clothes will be on the bed when you're done."

"Okay, mama!" Sealand shouted as he closed the door to the bathroom. Once Finland heard the shower running he sighed happily and headed over to the closet where he and Sweden had placed their suits for the week. Finland picked out a nice tan suit and decided to put it on before they had to leave.

Feeling arms wrap around his waist, Finland blushed and stiffened a bit.

Sweden hugged Finland close to him and then whispered in his ear, "God morgon."(1)

"H-Hyvää Huomenta…"(2) Finland said back as Sweden moved towards the closet to get his own suit. Finland felt bad for the larger nation because he knew how tense Finland was before and Sweden didn't like to put Finland through anything he didn't want.

Sweden pulled out a dark blue suit and laid it on the bed before taking off his pajamas. Finland turned away out of embarrassment. He knew that they had been together for many years, heck they even shared a bed, but he just couldn't ever get used to watching another person dress. He never liked it when other people watched him dress so it made sense to him to give other people the privacy that they deserved.

Once everyone in the room was finished dressing they went down the hall of the hotel that they were staying at to find the other Nord's already waiting for them in the lobby. Finland smiled at the others and waved while Sweden made sure that Sealand's shoes were tied.

"Papa, I won't grow to be a big nation if you keep tying my shoes for me! I can do it myself." Sweden allowed their son to go through with everything he said he was going to do. "A' least bring y'r coat t' breakf'st. 'ts chilly out t'day." He said handing Sealand his coat after the young nation finished tying the loose shoes. Finland giggled a bit and shook hands with Norway and Iceland before nodding at Denmark who quickly took him into a hug.

"Fin, what's with the hand shaking?" Yelled the loud-mouthed Dane, "We haven't seen each other in a long time and you just shake our hands?"

Norway pinched Denmark's arm, "I don't think you should do that, Sweden might just throw another desk at your head for hugging his "wife"."

Finland looked to Sweden whose fists were clenched and Finland—because of his many years of experience with the Scandinavian—also saw anger and fury in those bright blue eyes.

"I love the idea of us being together again!" Denmark said as they sat down in the hotel's restaurant. Finland smiled at the waiter and handed out the menu's to the rest of the table.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Since the world conference was being held in America the food was much different from what they were all used to. Finland looked at the fatty breakfast foods and decided on a stack of French toast with a glass of orange juice while everyone else chose other foods.

While they waited Norway sipped at his drink and said, "I agree, it's been forever since we've all sat around a table together like this."

Sweden took his coffee and drank a bit of it while he listened to the drawling conversations that his wife and the other nations had going on. It was hard for him to stay concentrated when jealousy rushed through his veins at his wife paying more attention to the others and not him. He knew that it was stupid but it was the truth.

Finland looked over at Sweden who was paying no attention to Denmark's comments about America's fatty foods and unconsciously found his hand on top of Sweden's. It was as if there was a force telling him to comfort Sweden.

Once their breakfast was over they all walked to the conference building and found themselves conversing with everyone in the room. Finland bent down to take Sealand's coat and ran his hand through his "sons" hair, "Now are you sure you're going to be okay? This meeting can be really boring. If there's anything you need then France and England should be able to help you and if at any time you get annoyed with them then you can come over and sit next to your papa and I, okay?"

"Mama, I'll never grow to be a strong nation if I can't sit through the tough meetings! I'll be fine!"

Sweden took Finland's and Sealand's coats to be hung up and said to the young boy, "W'll then, give y'r mum a hug." Sealand hugged Finland tightly like his dad requested and went over to the table to sit in his designated seat. Finland waited for Sweden to show up before they went to their seats at the other end of the conference table. Because this was the world conference they were all set up where they were located geographically. So as Finland took his seat next to Sweden he also waited for Russia and the Baltic states to sit next to him. As Russia took his place in the seat next to him Russia smiled slightly at the smaller Nordic nation, "Hello Finland!"

Finland, who was just talking to Sweden a moment before turned to the other nation, "Oh, hello Russia. Did you sleep well last night?"

Sweden glared over at the nation whom Finland was talking to, the larger nation looked at Finland with his eyes closed and a large smile on his face. "Da, Finland. It was okay, it would've been better if I had someone to share my bed with like you do." Finland blushed and laughed back.

"Well that's good to hear." He said before the meeting started.

The meeting went on for a long time until all of the business was taken care of, or to some extent resolved. Everyone was tired and wanted to go back to their hotel rooms. Finland nudged Sweden who was drifting off a bit. The circles under his eyes were making him look even more ominous so Finland knew that everyone would most likely avoid them today.

"Su-san, would you like to head back right now? Peter and I can meet up with you later." Sweden shook his head, "Not with'ut you…" Finland ran his hand through Sweden's hair and placed a small kiss on the man's forehead. "I'll be fine silly I can take care of myself remember?"

Sweden thought on these words for a moment before slowly nodding, "Jus' come back 's soon 's possible." Finland nodded back before giving Sweden's hand a little squeeze.

Sweden moved towards the door to exit the room and Finland waved him off. Clenching his fist a little bit he moved towards the various documents on his desk before gathering the rest of his things. After gathering everything he began to walk over to where Sealand was, America was tossing the young boy up in the air happily while England looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Finland walked up to them and smiled, "Hello America, hello England. Peter are you ready to go home?"

Sealand looked at Finland with a begging face, "Aww, do I have to mama? America said he was going to take me out to dinner and then to a movie!"

England huffed a bit, "Not by yourselves, who knows what this clay brained miscreant has in mind for a movie."

Finland looked at America worriedly, "Well, he is quite young. He'll need to be in bed before too long."

"Mama!" Sealand complained, "I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm growing into a strong nation!"

Finland looked at all of them and then at Sealand a little more sternly, "Peter, are you sure that they'll be responsible? I mean, no offense America, but you do have a reputation."

America wavered his hand a bit before replying, "None taken, Finland! But I promise that Sealand will be in good hands, if you don't believe me then believe England! He's coming with us after all."

England was obviously confused by this, "What? I never agreed to this!" Finland held his hands closer to his stomach. "Well, I don't know, I just don't like the idea of you being out so late without constant adult supervision. I know that you're becoming older but I'll always worry about you. Whether you're a big strong nation like America or young and small like you are right now, I'm your mama and you'll always be my little boy."

England looked at Sealand and then sighed, "Fine."

"What?" The other three nations asked. England rubbed his eyes in a frustrated manner before replying, "I'll go with you. But you're paying America; if you even think of taking him to a rated R movie or a thriller of any kind then I will kick your sorry arse to next Tuesday!"

America held his hands up for defense and Finland smiled at the two of them before returning his attention to Sealand, "Peter, I want you to watch them. Make sure that England doesn't drink, and that America behaves." Turning to the two that were arguing over something he said, "I want him back before ten o'clock. If you're going to be any later then I would like to hear back from you, is that alright?"

America nodded, giving a thumbs up. "Of course, the movie starts at about eight thirty so he'll be back by ten or so."

Finland hugged Sealand and waved a finger at him, "Okay, now behave and have fun."

"I will mama!" Sealand said to which Finland saw England's face constrict with heartbreak. Finland kissed Sealand on the head and hugged him very tightly before turning to England with an apologetic look.

England smiled back, "Well we should get going."

Finland waved them off before feeling like there was a huge hole in his chest. Sighing and placing a smile on his face again. Walking back to Sealand's desk he gathered up the messy papers and placed them in his son's desk for the next day. Finland began to relax a little bit, that is until he felt a large ominous presence behind him.

Turning around he jumped a bit at the sight of Russia just standing there. Regaining his composure once again he smiled a bit at his neighbor. "Hello Russia, did you need something?"

Russia smiled back at him and opened his large purple eyes, "I heard a rumor from Ita-chan that you are giving great advice, is that correct?"

Finland blushed a bit at the comment and bashfully stated, "Well I wouldn't call it _great _advice. But I did give Italy some advice yesterday after the conference was over."

Russia sat down in a nearby chair and looked a little worried, "Well could you spare a minute for me, da?" Finland happily pulled up a chair and sat down facing Russia.

Russia breathed in deeply and after a minute he began to speak. "Well I've been wondering lately how to get people to like me. Every time I approach someone they get scared and run away… I wish I was like you Finland, you get along with anyone."

Finland reached over and patted Russia's hand, "I'm not afraid of you Russia. I actually like talking to you!"

Russia smiled weakly, still unsure of Finland's words, "Really?"

Finland nodded happily and said, "Of course I do! You're a smart, funny, and really sweet nation. You're approach is the reason people are running away. You just need to be yourself and not try to be someone you're not. If you like someone and want to be their friend then you should go at it, if they can't accept you for who you really are then they don't deserve a wonderful person like you." Finland had no idea what came out of his mouth. Was it pity for a man with no friends? Or maybe it was just his "motherly" instinct kicking in. There had been times when he had been at war with Russia but in the end he couldn't ever hold a grudge. Every year at Christmas he would bring a sunflower as one of many gifts to the nation, he was a good friend. Right now their diplomacy with each other was peaceful.

Russia smiled excitedly, "You're so nice Finland, do you think that there is really someone out there for me?"

Finland smiled, "Of course there is."

Russia twiddled his thumbs and blushed a tiny bit, "I… I have one more thing to ask, da."

Finland sat up, "Alright, let's see if I can help."

Russia seemed to be looking into the distance with a love-struck look on his face, "Well, there is someone I want to have as my very special friend but I can't decide how I can ask him…"

Finland tilted his head and pondered for a moment. How does one make friends?

"Well…" Finland began, "When I was living in Denmark's house I didn't have very many friends. They actually ignored me because I was so small and seemingly weak. But Su-san was different," A content look came on his face and he continued, "He always made sure to pay attention to me. Whether it was just saying hello or walking me back to my bedroom late at night. He was always so very nice to me and I felt like I wanted him as my very special friend." Sighing happily as he went off into his little daydream he quickly snapped out of it and continued, "That's probably the reason I left Denmark's house with him. I felt like I wanted to be with him. And look where we are now? He's been my very special friend for hundreds of years and he'll continue to be my special friend. So my advice is just be nice and do nice things for this person and they'll surely like you back."

Russia tilted his head, "Like what? What should I do?"

Finland tapped his chin and pondered once again, "Well… I guess you could ask if he needs anything. Get him dinner, listen to his problems. I don't really know, just listen to what's in your heart. You'll surely find the answer to what you're looking for. And who knows? Perhaps you'll become _their _Su-san."

Russia thought on this for a little while before he nodded, "Da, I'll definitely try. Thank you Finland, you're a good friend!"

Finland laughed and patted Russia on the back the best he could, "Oh, you're welcome…"

"Well, do svidan'ya!" (3)

Little did Finland know that what Russia meant by a "special friend" was not a best friend, but rather a "friend with benefits"; a **lover** if you will. Finland, however, mistook this as him meaning a best friend and didn't know yet, but gave the larger (and scarier) nation advice on how to obtain a lover.

Perhaps using Sweden as an example of a "special friend" was not the best. Because while Finland meant to talk about how Sweden was his best friend and where they were now, he truly meant that he trusted Su-san with his life and they were what the younger nations would call "B-F-F's". But Russia believed that Finland was talking about how Su-san eventually became his lover from being so nice to him in the beginning.

Poor misunderstood Finland.

**TBC**

Exactly. Poor misunderstood Finland.

And yes, Finland and Russia (although they've had their swipes at one another in the past) are actually quite peaceful with one another. (Thank you Heart of a Crescent for the wonderful idea of Fin being a motherly figure to Russia. I thought it was such a cute idea that I had to include it!)

Reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think!

"God Morgon"= Good Morning (Swedish)

"Hyvää Huomenta"= Good Morning (Finnish)

"Do Svidan'ya" = Until we meet again (formal) (Russian)


End file.
